2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Meringue)
'''2018 Atlantic hurricane season '''was the second most active season on record, producing 21 named storms, 14 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of the year when most hurricanes form in the Atlantic basin. However, as shown by Tropical Storm Rafael in December, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. The high volume of tropical cyclones produced that year was the result of a strong La Nina that lasted until the succeeding year. Many of the storms made landfall, many with devastating effects. The season became the deadliest and costliest season since 2016. Most of the deaths and destruction that occured in the season was caused by seven storms; Debby, Florence, Joyce, Michael, Nadine, Patty, and Valerie. Out of those seven storms, only Patty wasn't retired. Debby was an early major hurricane that made landfall on South Carolina with devastating effects. Florence tracked across the Carribean, made landfall over Jamaica, skirted Cuba and made lanfall over Texas as a major hurricane. Joyce made lanfall over Cape Verde as a Category 2 hurricane with massive destruction. Michael ravaged the Bahamas, and affected the Eastern seaboard before making landfall over Newfoundland as a high-end Category 2. Nadine, the strongest storm in the season, hit the northern Leeward islands, pummeled Cuba, and landfall on western Florida as a Category 5 hurricane. Patty hit the Bahamas, made a sharp turn and skirted Bermuda. Valerie, a large, late-season major hurricane, struck the Bahamas, meandered in the Gulf of Mexico, before making landfall over Florida at peak intensity. Six names (Debby, Florence, Joyce, Michael, Nadine, and Valerie) were retired this season, surpassing the previous record set by the 2005 season. Valerie became the first 'V' name to be retired in the Atlantic. These were replaced by Dorothy, Francine, Judy, Manolo, Naomi, and Vivian, respectively. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/06/2017 till:03/07/2017 color:C3 text:"Alberto (C3)" from:23/07/2017 till:28/07/2017 color:TS text:"Beryl (TS)" from:26/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Cindy (C1)" from:08/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Debby (C3)" from:09/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:TS text:"Ernesto (TS)" from:17/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C4 text:"Florence (C4)" from:03/09/2017 till:06/09/2017 color:TS text:"Gordon (TS)" from:05/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:TS text:"Helene (TS)" barset:break from:13/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" from:16/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Joyce (C2)" from:19/09/2017 till:20/09/2017 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" from:23/09/2017 till:26/09/2017 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" from:25/09/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Michael (C4)" from:03/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:C5 text:"Nadine (C5)" from:10/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Oscar (C2)" from:19/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Patty (C3)" barset:break from:25/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Rafael (C1)" from:27/10/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:TS text:"Sara (TS)" from:03/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C2 text:"Tony (C2)" from:15/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 color:C3 text:"Valerie (C3)" from:05/12/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:C1 text:"William (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alberto On June 3, tropical depression developed southwest of Bermuda. Slowly, it began moving to the northwest as it gradually consolidated. The next day, it became a tropical storm, being assigned the name "Alberto." Convection improved, albeit slowly, as it moved over a region of slight wind shear and fairly warm waters. Soon enough, Alberto was upgraded to a hurricane as it began executing a sharp turn northeastward. A day later, Alberto became a Category 2, and although forecast to start weakening, Alberto strengthened further into a Category 3. Alberto maintained this intensity for 30 hours before weakening to a Category 2 just southeast of Nova Scotia. 18 hours later, Alberto made landfall over Newfoundland as a Category 1 hurricane as it gradually turned to the east. Weakening to a tropical storm, Alberto was absorbed by an extratropical system just south of Iceland. Alberto was an unusually early and northerly major hurricane. It caused $4.3 million in damage and caused two indirect deaths in Newfoundland. Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Tropical Storm Ernesto Hurricane Florence Tropical Storm Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael Tropical Storm Sara Hurricane Tony Hurricane Valerie Hurricane William Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2017. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season list. This is the same list used in the 2011 season, with the exception of the name Irma, which replaced Irene. The name Irma was used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 4, 2019, at the official WMO conference of that year, it was announced that the names Debby, Florence, Joyce, Michael, Nadine, and Valerie were retired, and that they would not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. For the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season, they will be replaced with Dorothy, Francine, Judy, Manolo, Naomi, and Vivian, respectively. Name List For 2023 Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hyper-active seasons